


Mine

by DreamsOfSleep



Category: New Girl
Genre: Canon Compliant, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Possessive streak, moderate smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-21 14:57:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7391818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamsOfSleep/pseuds/DreamsOfSleep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Nick's head, Jess had always belonged to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Instinct

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a Tumblr discussion between New Girl fans asking why there is no fanfiction for S3, Ep7: "Coach" where Nick calls Jess his girlfriend for the first time. ([permalink to discussion](http://mrnickmiller.tumblr.com/post/146711064946/newgirlystuff-mrnickmiller-fandomshandom))
> 
> Just a quick little threeshot I threw together playing off of Nick's possessive streak.

He was always kind of an angry guy, pissed off at all the world’s injustices, at his dad, at the fact that he was stuck in neutral in his life, but he really wasn’t a fighter, didn't see himself as a violent guy at all, wouldn't hurt a fly, really. Or he wasn’t until he met Jess. Jess seemed to bring that out in him, that Neanderthal instinct.

He could feel the burn of it coursing just below the surface of his skin whenever she brought other guys around, even way back when she had first moved in and he was pretending to be annoyed by her. It became a real problem for him because the more he got to know her, the worse it got.

\---

First there had been Paul. Paul was a nice guy but Nick could see that Jess liked him so that had irrationally pissed him off. Granted, Paul was kind of annoying, but a lot of people annoyed him and he never treated them the way he treated Paul. Nick knew he was being a jerk to him, but he couldn’t seem to stop himself. Acting like a jerk to Paul was still better than punching him, which is what Nick wanted to do for some reason, but then Jess had gotten mad at him. He had fought with her to let off some of that aggression that made him want to punch Paul but that was a terrible idea because Jess started listing all the things she wanted to do to Paul and that seemed to piss off the Neanderthal part of his brain even more. And worse than that, it made him want to do dirty, dirty things to her to make her forget about all those things she wanted to do to Paul. Regular Nick had to fight Neanderthal Nick for a while in his brain, but Regular Nick won because he still cared about Jess’s feelings most of all, even though Neanderthal Nick wanted to rip her clothes off at the same time. So he let Jess go with Paul, even though it made him hate himself, because Paul made her happy. 

\---

Then there had been Russell. He had hated and loved Russell all at the same time. His Neanderthal brain was intimidated by Russell and didn’t think Nick could take him in a physical fight, but that was a good thing because it meant that part of his brain respected Russell so he didn’t have to worry about letting go and punching Russell accidentally-on-purpose whenever he was around. Nick thought that Russell was the kind of guy he would be if he could get his shit together and Jess would want to be with him then. Russell could take care of Jess the way Nick couldn’t, a good guy like Jess deserved, so it was easier for him to be Regular Nick and not walk around feeling like he wanted to punch Russell all the time, although secretly deep down he still felt that way. 

\---

Then there had been Sam. Tall, handsome, perfect Dr. Sam, who didn’t care about Jess’s feelings at all, and that had made both Regular Nick and Neanderthal Nick pissed off in his brain, especially when he heard them through the walls. Sam didn't deserve to touch her like that because he didn't care about her at all. He and Jess had spent so much time together by then that he couldn’t help kissing her to mark his territory and show Sam that Jess was _his_ , even though he knew that probably meant Sam was going to punch his lights out for doing that. That’s what Nick would have done if somebody had touched Jess if they were together. 

\---

And then finally Jess was actually his and he got to put his hands all over her and he knew that he couldn’t let some other guy touch her like that ever again because she was his. _You got that world? She’s Nick Miller’s girl now, so back the fuck off._

\---

So that’s the place he’s in now…He thought that the feeling would go away once he and Jess actually got together, but it seems to be even stronger now, more entrenched in his brain. He still gets that feeling whenever other guys are around her even though she’s his now. The feeling kind of freaks him out because he can’t go around feeling like he wants to punch people all the time and picking fights with guys bigger than him. His body is all soft and he bruises really easy, but he guesses this is just always going to be a part of him now that Jess is in his life. 


	2. Chemistry

Nick never thought he was that great at sex before Jess. He was always in his head, self-conscious of his body, hoping whoever he was with didn’t judge him too harshly. He didn’t really have any “moves” but he never got any complaints, so he thought he was adequate. Like a lot of things in his life, he wasn’t bad at it, but he wasn’t great at it either. He was always somewhere in the middle.

But when he was with Jess it was like fireworks. _Instant chemistry._ He never had to think about it; he could feel how good it was for her through her whole body. It was weird to know someone else’s body that well…they were just always that in sync.

Being with her made him learn a lot of stuff about himself too.

Like the fact that he really likes picking her up for some reason. He didn’t even know that was a thing he was into until he met her. He doesn’t even need to do it because he’s not that much taller than her, but it always makes her let out a little involuntary gasp that is his favorite sound in the entire world so he pretty much has to do it now whenever he is with her.

Like the fact that when he kisses her, he can’t help wrapping his whole body around her because his body always wants to touch hers in as many places as possible whenever they are together.

Like the fact that just thinking about her turns him on. Not even the regular stuff about her body, that stuff turns him on too, but when he thinks about holding her hand or making her laugh or seeing her face light up when she sees him, that does the same thing.


	3. Mine

He was in a weird place…stuck between being her sort-of-boyfriend and being Single Nick, the guy he used to be before he was with her. They hadn’t labeled what they were yet so he wasn’t sure what to call her, but she had taken it the wrong way. She didn’t know he couldn’t call her his girlfriend until she told him he could, even though he really, really wanted to.

So his default setting was still stuck on Single Nick, someone who would say those dumb, dumb things to impress his friends, even though he really would have preferred to stay home with her since they didn’t get that many chances to be completely alone in the loft together.

He needed time to talk things out with her, for her to convince him he was allowed to call her his girlfriend now, but she didn’t see that. He was _him_ so he couldn’t say the words even though they were sitting there on the tip of his tongue. She just got mad at what he was trying to inarticulately express to her in his clumsy Nick Miller way, so he had gone out with Coach and she had gone out with Cece and he had missed her the entire time. He liked arguing with her (it was like foreplay for them) but there was fighting and then there was *fighting* and he couldn’t stand when she stayed sincerely, genuinely mad at him for even a second.

\---

He was sitting in the strip club with Coach and Schmidt and Winston still trying to figure out how to make Jess not mad at him anymore while still being “one of the guys.” But then she had called him and told him she was talking to some guy at the bar and that flipped his switch hard from being Single Nick to being Boyfriend Nick and he really didn’t care anymore about anything else but her. He couldn’t lose Jess to another guy when he had fought so hard to make her really _his_ , the way she had always been in his head from the moment he met her.

\---

When he got home to see Jess, he found Coffee Shop Artie in her bed. Coffee Shop Artie who was a really good looking, really imposing sort of guy was someone Nick would normally be intimidated by, but he was _in Jess’s bed_ so he had to punch that guy’s lights out, it just made logical sense. Even though Nick had never gotten into a real fight in his entire life, he would fight for Jess, it wasn’t even a question, and he wasn’t even scared about getting punched back, just like that time with Sam.

He didn’t really know who that guy was that punched Coffee Shop Artie, but he guesses that version of him was pretty territorial. All he could think when he saw that guy in her bed was _Mine._ Jess was his and this was her room so ergo this was his space too and this guy couldn’t just come in here and do that. He couldn’t touch Jess and he couldn’t be in her bed and he couldn’t even exist in this space because this was where he and Jess lived and no one else. And he was finally able to call Jess his girlfriend just like they both wanted.

\---

Jess seemed to like his possessive streak. She was giving him bedroom eyes outside the elevators so he had kissed her hard and he had picked her up and she had let out that little gasp that always turned him on. He had carried her into the loft and into his bedroom. She was wearing a white cardigan that he tore the buttons off of in the heat of the moment. He apologized to her afterwards for that but she said she could fix it, that she liked that he couldn’t keep his hands off her, that he needed her so badly that he did that. He had pushed her dress up and tore her pantyhose down and she had been clawing to remove his t-shirt over his head while he pulled his pants down. Then he had held her down and fucked her because she was his girlfriend and no other guy got to do that but him. 

He growled in her ear, _“You’re mine, Jess,”_ and she had whispered back, _“Promise?”,_ and he had kissed her hard on the mouth in response. He made sure she knew she was his, marking every inch of her with him, her senses igniting alive because of him, because of what he was doing to her.

\---

He had curled up with her afterwards, spooning her to him. 

“You’re my girlfriend, Jess,” he mumbled sleepily into her neck, because he had to say it again to make it true. 

She had kissed his forehead and said, “And you’re the best boyfriend.” 

He had smiled at that because that meant he belonged to her too.


End file.
